The invention relates to a cylinder block for an internal combustion engine, having at least two contiguous cylinders that are surrounded by a water cooling jacket and supported on the upper part of the piston housing.
In piston engines, particularly piston engines for passenger cars, an objective is to reduce the weight as much as possible. Therefore the practice was adopted of manufacturing the cylinder blocks from a light metal, a consequence of which, however, was that two materials must be used, because the bushings had to be manufactured with corresponding cast iron grades.
It is the object of the invention to conceptualize a cylinder block of the type mentioned at the outset as a light block that has high shape-retaining strength and can be manufactured from cast iron.